Viñetas
by Lanier
Summary: Los que estaban riéndose de ella, agazapados en las ventanas burlándose malvadamente no se fijaron en aquel detalle. Aunque a Luna no le importaba... Ella solo bailaba
1. Escalofrío y era verdad¡¡

**Bueno, estas son unas viñetas, me explicaré mejor....**

**Yo estoy apuntada a una especia de grupo que se llama "HP en cien palabras" en el cual cada semana nos ponen un reto, el de ésta semana era muérdago (reto número 51º) , bien pues con ese reto tenemos que hacer una historia de Harry Potter que tenga cien palabras justas, la gracia de esto esque casa persona tiene una casa y por cada viñeta tu casa gana diez puntos, la mía es Slytherin, bueno espero que os gusten , y si quereis también me podeis dejar un reto en un review**

**Escalofrío**

**Pareja:** Pansy & Harry

**Reto:** Muérdao

**Palabras:**100

Escuchó una voz, parecía femenina, estaba llorando.

Quiso saber de donde venia.

Llegó a un pasillo, había una chica sentada contra la pared y la cabeza bajada, lloraba mucho, le tocó el hombro, dejó te temblar y lebantó la cabeza... era ¿Pansy? Pansy le miró a los ojos y Harry desvió la vista hacia arriba pero ahi habia otra cosa que le dejó helado

-¿qué hay ahí Potter? -Pansy vió al muerdago que tenian encima de las cabezas y se sonrojó, se lebanto, a Harry le dió otro escalofrio cuando sintió cómo unas manos frias le cogian de los mofletes

(Lanier) Er... nunca me habrí visto a mi escribiendo un Harry/Pansy, bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gustan y todo es una buena pareja, para hacer une-shot o Viñetas pero no creo que valiese para una historia larga aunque nunca se sabe... seguramente decian lo mismo de los Hermione/Draco y mirar ahora....

* * *

**Era verdad...¡¡**

**Parejas:** Cho& Ron

**Reto semanal:** Muérdago

**Palabras:** 100

¡menudo momento más bochornoso! ¿cómo podia haber acabado debajo del muérdago con Weasley? ¡menos mal que no le había besado! "espero que no sea verdad eso que tienes mala suerte si no te besas debajo del muérdago con l..." plaf¡¡ Chang se tropezó con un gato, consiguió no caerse pero cuando dio otro paso se dio contra al cubo de Filch, al saltar se pegó en la cabeza con una estrella que colgaba del techo y se calló al suelo, al no poner las manos se dio en toda la boca contra el suelo "me parece que sí es verdad...."

Ya sé que es raro pero me gusta... vaya, me parece que ese día estaba yo para hacer viñetas de parejas raras...


	2. Cartas que nunca le di y ¡¡libélulas!

**Cartas que nunca le di**

Parejas: Lily y ?¿

Reto semanal: Libélulas

Palabras: 100

Le había escrito otra carta, otra carta que podría ponerla en el cajón de "cartas que le escribí y jamás le di" en cada una de esas cartas relataba todos sus sentimientos, mediante las escribía le parecían buenas, pero al releerlas se daba cuenta de que eran patéticas.

¿Cómo no iban a ser patéticas teniendo en cuenta quién era él y lo que estaba intentando decirle a esa chica? apoyó su frente en el cristal congelado de la biblioteca maldiciendo las pequeñas libélulas que parecían observar cada uno de sus movimientos, y claro, también maldiciendo a Lily Evans

La idea era que el chico fuese Severus pero también podría ser posible que sea James antes de conseguir salir con Lily

* * *

**¡¡Libélulas!!**

Parejas o personajes: Hermione, Ron, Harry. No hay parejas

Reto semanal: Libélulas

Palabras: 100

-me parece que hemos burlado a Filch... -susurró Potter -vamos, venir por aquí, rápido

-yo... yo prefiero ir por otro sitio -murmuró Hermione con voz apagada y temblorosa

-¿por qué? -le susurró un pelirrojo confuso

-¡¡h-hay libélulas!!

-¿y qué pasa con ellas? -preguntó Harry

-¡no me digas que les tienes miedo! -Hermione se sonrojó salvajemente mientras asentía muy rápido -¡Dios! Hemos entrado en Slytherin, tiñéndole el pelo de verde a Malfoy, Snape se despertó pero no consiguió pillarnos, nos caímos con el cubo de Filch, Peeves le empezó a llamar, casi nos pilla ¿y tú te preocupas por unos... bichos?

Er... de ésta no sé que decir.. solamente que creo que no me supe explicar demasiado bien al hacerlo...

* * *

Hoooola otra vez (aunque nadie me lee pero me da igual...) aqui hos dejo las viñetas que hice, me salté un reto pero da igual, por cierto, este era el reto número 54º (libélulas) a ver quién gana...

PD: La semana del reto nº 51(Muérdago) ganó Slytherin (mi casa )


	3. ¡sorpresa! y la pintura sabe mal

**¿Sorpresa?**

**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **Chocolate  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Hermione & Ron  
**Notas de Autor: **Bueno, es mi primer intento de Ron/Hermione que conste¡¡ que yo soy Draco/Hermione de corazón (aunque sea imposible)

-¿estas seguro que me va ha gustar?  
-pues claro, mira ya llegamos, hey no, tápate los ojos con este pañuelo, ya sabes que es una sorpresa  
-oh vale -sintió cómo abría la puerta, después de unos segundos le desató el pañuelo y le dejó ver su gran "sorpresa"  
-¡tachan! -gritó efusivo -eh... ¿no te gusta?  
-no es eso Ron... -suspiró -es que soy alérgica al chocolate... -el chico se puso algo pálido, su sorpresa era una figurita de Gilderoy (a tamaño real) de chocolate  
-bueno... por lo menos me lo podré comer yo ¿no? -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

* * *

**La pintura sabe mal  
**

**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **Chocolate  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Molly, Arthur  
**Notas de Autor: **Esta aunque parezca una pareja rara no lo es u.ú es la más normal de todas porque depués de todos ellos estas casados...

-Brr qué frío hace ¿no cariño? –preguntó un hombre pelirrojo  
-la verdad es que sí – le contestó una mujer igualmente pelirroja mientras escribía una lista- bueno me tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas, hasta luego -hizo el ademán de marcharse pero de repente se dio la vuelta – por cierto Arthur –su marido la miró- lo que te estas bebiendo es pintura marrón que calentaron Fred y George y que Ginny le puso azúcar –el pobre hombre se atragantó mientras murmuraba  
-ya decía yo que éste chocolate sabia demasiado raro  
-bueno ahora sí, adiós  
-hasta luego Molly...

* * *

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme un reviw yo no me esperaba ninguno jeje... a mí también me gusta más el mío como un Severus/Lily que como un James/Lily

---

Bien, os dejo mis dos nuevas viñetas, son del reto número 55 (chocolate) ciaoo de:

Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony

PD: La semana pasada (reto 54, libélulas) ganó Slytherin


	4. Una simple carta y lechuzas

**Título: **Una simple carta...  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100... creo... O.o  
**Reto: **Cartas  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Harry Potter  
**Notas de Autor: **Bueno, creo que soy la primera Slytherin que se pasa por aquí desde hace dos semanas... a ver si mis compañeros vuelven de la reunión Mortífagos S.A...  
Sobre la viñeta no tengo nada que decir, sólo que me gusta como me ha quedado, posiblemente hago un one-shot con el mismo tema xD

En la casa de los Dursley todo era oscuridad y silencio, todos los de aquella casa estaban durmiendo... o eso deberían... un muchacho, de pelo negro y ojos verdes estaba todavía despierto, pensando por milésima vez en su padrino e imaginándose qué hubiera sido si él no hubiese ido a "rescatarle". Aún se acordaba de aquella vez el verano pasado cuando se desilusionó al ver la letra de su padrino en una carta en vez de la que esperaba... Harry lo único que podía hacer ahora era suspirar mientras en silencio esperaba cada noche una carta, una simple carta...

* * *

**Título: **Lechuzas  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100... contadas a mano... >.  
**Reto: **Cartas  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Hermione Granger (o eso se supone U)  
**Notas de Autor: **Buuuh esta era de unas 120 palabras, con 120 era preciosa pero la tuve que rebajar y claro... se me ha chafado bastante... -.-U

De la noche a la mañana las lechuzas habían pasado a ser el animal más especial de todos para ella, esperaba despertarse y darse cuenta de que era un sueño ya que lo que le había pasado ese día era... inexplicable. Cerraba los ojos y podía ver a sus padres con los ojos como platos mirando a un señor que les estaba explicando todo lo que significaba esa carta traída de aquella lechuza, los volvía a cerrar y se veía a sí misma bailando por toda la casa con la carta en la mano cogida delicadamente pero con fuerza. Sonrió

* * *

Últimamente estan ganando mucho los Ravenclaws... ��U 


	5. mar sin palabras, lechuzas anónimas, res

**Título: **Mar sin palabras  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **...  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Harry  
**Notas de Autor: **¿Soy yo o me ha quedado tan raro como creo?  
Visitar el mar... ese siempre fue el sueño de Harry.  
El mar siempre le había recordado a la libertad, y la libertad pare él en casa de sus tíos era algo que anhelaba con mucha fuerza.  
Y por fin lo había visitado, por fin lo tenía delante. Estaba completamente solo en una playa, y normal, el mar ese día estaba furioso, hubiese sido imposible bañarse ahí.  
Potter se aseguró que no hubiese nadie. Y no, no lo había. Cogió aire y gritó.  
Gritó expulsando todo su rencor, todas sus preocupaciones  
Y el mar se calló  
...se había quedado sin palabras...

* * *

**Título: **Lechuzas anónimas  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100... -.-  
**Reto: **...  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Luna y ?  
**Notas de Autor: **La verdad es que mi viñetas de esta semana no son muy alegres U

Luna llevaba unos días de lo más extraña en su casa.  
Eran vacaciones de verano y casi no hablaba  
Era normal, Luna ahora recibía todos los días una lechuza anónima con poemas  
Estaba preocupada ¿sería una cruel broma¿ O quizás tenía un admirador? Lo último le parecía imposible, pero esos poemas eran tan bonitos... Nunca los había leído en otro sitio y eso le hacia suponer que los escribía la persona que se los enviaba...  
En el momento que Luna se preguntaba quien seria Harry ponía el punto final a un poema que enviaría más tarde a la chica que quería

* * *

**Título: **Respirando la luna  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **...  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Personaje sorpresa  
**Notas de Autor: **Que si lo digo igual ni la leeis U

Es una noche fría y tú estas asomado a una ventana, entonces miras al cielo y ves, rodeada de multitud de estrellas una pálida luna llena.  
Y no puedes resistir que una media sonrisa rota y melancólica aparezca en tu rostro. Sueltas un suspiro y empiezas a recordar cuando estabas con tus amigos en estas noches con la forma de animago, lo que te divertías, como te sentías.  
Entonces te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, gruñes y cierras la ventana auto-convenciéndote de que son tonterías  
¿Lo son, Peter...?

* * *

**Título: **Por si no te vuelvo a ver  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **...  
**Personajes o Parejas: **¿  
**Notas de Autor: **Podeis pensar que es vuestra pareja favorita

No podía ser cierto... ella no podía haberse muerto, no, todo era una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertaría.  
Ella no podría haber tenido esa enfermedad, y menos aún habérsela callado ante todos.  
Ella no podía estar muerta, no podía morirse sin que él le dijese lo que sentía ¡no podía!. El chico empezó a llorar de rabia e impotencia, porque sabia que sí era cierto, porque sabia que era posible.  
Entonces encontró una carta dirigida a él. Sólo había dos frases:  
Por si no te vuelvo a ver...:  
Te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré

* * *

Mis favoritas son la primera y la tercera (y la de unas cuatro personas más también xD) ciao de:

Lanier

PD:Dentro de poco tendreis el nuevo capítulo de la mirada de la locura ¡lo juro!


	6. Ella solo bailaba y jamás en voz alta

****  
**Título: **Jamás en voz alta  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Neville & Hermione  
**Notas de Autor: **Llevo mucho tiempo sin postear, y aún estoy que el resultado no me ha gustado del todo pero en fin... Siempre le saco sufriendo... le debo una viñeta a Neville en la cual sea feliz U se lo apunta en una libreta

Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida; Y, lo agradecía.  
Se sentía tan torpe subido en una que estaba seguro de que se rompería la cabeza si –por ejemplo- entraba en el quipo de Quidditch.  
Solo había una cosa en la que se sentía más torpe aún  
Pociones  
Y otra cosa con la cual se sentía aún más idiota y tembloroso  
Pociones ayudado por Hermione Granger.  
Como en este momento, a su lado, con una mueca de concentración en su sereno rostro, "Hoy está especialmente guapa" Pensó, sabiendo que jamás la diría en voz alta delante de ella

**Título: **Ella solo bailaba  
**Casa: ****Slytherin**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El aire agitaba su pelo y túnica  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Luna Lovegood  
**Notas de Autor: **Esta me gusta especialmente...

El aire agitaba su pelo y túnica mientras giraba más y más, con los brazos extendidos.  
Empapándose bajo aquella lluvia de Noviembre. A poco segundos de haber salido a la feroz tormenta su pelo se había mojado completamente. La bufanda pesaba en su cuello, y los zapatos habían quedado atrapados en un charco de barro.  
Pero no le importaba  
Ella solo bailaba  
Su rostro mostraba inmensa felicidad, y sus ojos brillaban espectacularmente. Los que estaban riéndose de ella, agazapados en las ventanas; burlándose malvadamente no se fijaron en aquel detalle  
Aunque a Luna no le importaba  
Ella solo bailaba

* * *

Hum, estas viñetas son de hace bastante tiempo pero me encantan, son bonitas ¿no creeis? -

de:

Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony

**Srita-Lunática:** Vaya, mira por donde justamente aquí tengo una viñeta Hermione/Neville xDDD Me encanta esa pareja. Hace bastante que no me paso por tu fict .. lo voy a ver ahora o


End file.
